Wonder and Exams
by Draco Laxy
Summary: Kris yang cunta ama saudaranya/Xiumin yang kebingungan/Luhan yang tergila-gila ama Xiumin/Kai dan Sehun yang tunangan/Chen ama Dio yang baru Jadian/Lay yang ternyata ketua geng preman/Suho yang cinta ama Lay/Tao yang nyatain perasaannya ke-kKris/Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang musuhan tapi saling Cinta. xD RNR PLEASEEEE XD


Crissan Kim

Xiumin's Wife

PRESENT

.

.

.

Wonder and Exams

.

.

.

EXO COUPLE

.

YAOI

.

Crak Couple

.

Drama and Humor

.

WARNING = OOC, TYEPO(s), DLL

.

.

Bahasa 'Lu-Gue' mao apa loe? :v

.

.

Xiumin (kelas 12b)

Nama aslinya Kim Minseok, umurnya 18 tahun. Orangnya rada galak tapi cukup dewasa, dia lahir dikeluarga kaya. Cuman karna suatu masalah dia milih keluar dari rumah dan mutusin pindah keasrama sekolah. Dia kerja sebagai barista di Overdose cafe buat biayain hidupnya.

Zhang Yi Xing (kelas 12b)

Namja asal China ini adalah anggota uke paling waras bareng Dio daripada yang lain. Dia itu baik, lemah lembut broo, orang-orang dekat manggil dia Lay. Tapi siapa sangka Yixing ternyata adalah seorang KETUA GENG PREMAN! *CAPLOKS jebol :3

Byun Baekhyun (kelas 11b)

Ini orang bawelnya minta ampun, uke paling brutal, suka teriak-teriak kalo lagi ngomong pake suara 5 oktafnya alias nggak nyante gitu. Tapi dia paling cute bro!. Paling kekanak-kanakkan bareng Kai, dia punya kerja sampingan walaupun dia itu anak orang kaya. Kerja sampingannya itu adalah penyanyi cafe bareng Dio ama Chen.

Do Kyungsoo ( kelas 11b)

Alias Dio bukan D-O. Lukata Drop Out -_- Orangnya kayak Yixing, baik, keibuan, pintar masak lagi. Tipe uke idaman *menurut Ojan :v. Tapi, kalo masalah ngehina *ngeritik pedes maksud Ojan. Dia jagonya bareng Baekhyun. :3

Kim Jong In (kelas 10a)

a.k.a Kai, tipe uke paling seme. Dia jago dance bareng Lay ama Sehun. Kulitnya tan, eksotis broo. Dia itu maknae diantara para uke, dia uke paling bawel setelah Baekhyun, sering berantem juga ama Baekhyun. Orangnya kagak peka'an.

Huang Zi Tao (kelas 10a)

Dia jago wushu bro! Dia pindahan dari China bareng ama Luhan, kakak sepupunya. Tingkahnya manja, kekanakkan kayak Kai ama Baekhyun. Dia anggota baru geng uke. Dia suka sama Kris, si kapten basket sekolah.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan (kelas 12a)

Kakak sepupu Tao, anak pertukaran pelajar dari China. Mukanya cantik tapi ganteng, dia itu Sang Namja :v . Dia tergila-gila banget ama Xiumin, tapi dia rada yadong. -_-

Kim Jun Myeon (kelas 12a)

Alias Suho, anak paling kaya broo. Dijamin kagak bakal miskin 13 turunan kalo kawin ama ini anak. :v Mukanya ala Angel tapi kalo udah murka dia bisa jadi Devil. Kelemahannya itu Lay, dia cinta pake banget ama Lay, para seme sering gunain Lay buat morotin Suho. :v

Park Chanyeol (kelas 11b)

Dia tertinggi kedua setelah Kris, dia ramah banget sama Orang, anggota tim basket bareng Sehun ama Kris. Pintar nge-rapp bro~ Suaranya bass kayak om-om *Ojan ditabok.

Dia itu musuhnya Baekhyun, padahal dia cinta pake banget ama si ByunBaek.

Wu Yi Fan (kelas 12a)

Si kapten basket yang cinta ama saudaranya sendiri yang tak lain adalah Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin. Cuman Kris nggak tau kalo Minseok itu adalah saudaranya. Dia bakal jadi pacar baby panda Tao bbuing-bbuing. *LOL :v

Kim Jong Dae (kelas 11b)

Atau yang sering dipanggil Chen, orangnya baik, alim, tapi, usilnya nauzubilah. :v Dia sering bekerja sama ama Chanyeol dan Sehun buat ngerjaiin Baekhyun sama yang lain. Dia punya adek cewek, tapi sayangnya Chen nggak pernah liat adeknya lagi sejak kedua orang tuanya cerai. Makanya Chen selalu baik ama cewek, dia selalu ngerasa liat sosok adeknya ma cewe-cewek yang dia temuin.

Oh Sehun (kelas 10a)

Dia paling muda dari yang lain, usilnya sama kayak Chen. Dia jago dance, dia yang bantuin Tao buat bisa deket ama Kris. Dia deket ama Luhan karna kata orang-orang dia ama Luhan mirip, orangnya rada dingin kayak Kris alias sok-cool gitu.

.

.

.

.

" Kenapa lu selalu nolak gue sih Min~ Gue kurang apa lagi di mata lo!."

.

.

.

"Karna lu itu saudara gue Yifan~."

.

.

.

"Nggak ada yang bisa milikin Minseok selain gue."

"Lu egois Hyung~."

" Gue emang egois kalo menyangkut Cinta Gue."

.

.

.

" APAAAAA! KAI SAMA SEHUN TUNANGAN!."

"DAN MEREKA ENGGAK NGASIH TAU KITA!."

" .INNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!."

" .HUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!."

"Mampus gue~."

.

.

.

"APA! CHEN AMA DIO JADIANNN!."

.

"ETJIEEEEE~ CUIT-CUIT~."

.

"CHUKKKAE."

.

.

.

.

"Misi~."

"Iya?"

"Apa kau tahu dimana kamar Kim Jong Dae!."

DEG

"Lu siapanya JongDae?."

"Gue~

.

.

.

"Kita bakal ngadain pentas seni buat nyambut tahun baru nanti."

"Dan tiap asrama harus ngadain pertunjukan yang berbeda-beda."

"Jadi untuk para ketua asrama harap maju kedepan buat memilih tema apa yang akan kalian adakan nanti.''

.

.

.

"Bego Lu! Napa milih Drama!."

"Gue nggak bego ya! Lagian kalo Drama apa salahnya sih? Taon kemari ama kemarinnya lagi kan asrama kita udah pernah ngadain pertunjukan nyanyi ama dance."

.

.

.

"WHAT! ASDFGHJKL~."

"LU GILA YA!."

"BUWHAHAHAHAHA."

"Ngakk."

"DIEM LU PADA! Ato mao gue sumpel mulut loe semua pake kaos kaki Youngmin!."

" . . .TIK.!

"A-.''

" .KOMA!."

.

.

.

"MASLAH APA LAGI SIH!.''

"I-Itu Hyung...a-a."

"Ngomong yang jelas Kai!."

"Lay Hyung ilang!."

"APA!."

.

.

"Hosh-hosh... gue hosh liat host Lay diseret ama preman kegedung tua deket sekolah."

"APA!."

.

.

.

BRUK

DORR

.

"Y-yixing~."

.

"S-Suho."

.

"J-jadi elu~."

.

.

.

.

"Ma'fin gue ya semuannya. Gue nggak bilang dari awal, kalo gue itu sebenernya..."

"Ketua geng preman."

.

.

.

"Kris gege!."

"Tao?."

.

"Tao suka sama Kris-gege!."

"A-apa?!."

.

.

.

.

"Gimana dong Hun~?."

"Gue bakal bantuin lu ngejelasin semuannya~."

.

.

.

"MAO LU APA SIH YEOL!."

"Lu pengen tau apa mau gue!."

"Iya!."

"Gue cinta sama elu Baek!."

.

.

.

.

.

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal

TBC OR END?

Ditunggu review nya yo-yo-yo

Mau nanya? Udah pada denger berita Baekhyun yang katanya pacaran sama Taeyeon SNSD?

.

.

Bye~bye^^


End file.
